


Little Pranks

by HannaM



Category: Original Work
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, F/F, Internalized Homophobia, Mindfuck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-05
Updated: 2016-10-05
Packaged: 2018-08-19 16:22:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,075
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8216629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HannaM/pseuds/HannaM
Summary: This time, Priscilla was sure she would impress the Grandmaster.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ArgylePirateWD](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArgylePirateWD/gifts).



"Well, aren't you a small and inconsequential mortal thing," the demon said, curling its mouth into a wide smile. "Who let you play with fire, little mouse?"

Priscilla rolled her eyes. "I'm accredited, and you have an overbite. So let's stop talking about things that don't matter."

Infuriatingly, it laughed. "Do you think I can't see the spells that have been worked on you, little mouse? You've been cut for your blood and there's a Grandmaster's mark still in the process of fading from your belly. Either you're an apprentice using tools that don't belong to you, or you're an accredited Grandmaster's bitch."

"Like hell I am! You know nothing about me, you're just a... just a _thing!_ And you've got to do what I say, the book said so!" She crossed her arms self-consciously. "So what if I'm an apprentice? That only proves how good I am, if I could keep you at bay. And you can't move, can you, you stupid thing!"

The demon laughed again, folding its shadowy arms in what almost seemed a mocking imitation. "How old are you, little mouse?"

"Nineteen," Priscilla shot back. "Why, how old are you?"

"Three millennia."

Priscilla didn't know what she'd expected, but that was still... a long time. Still, she wasn't going to let it know she was impressed. "Gosh, you look like a spring chicken of two millennia, I'd never have guessed."

The demon's mouth did something that looked suspiciously like a yawn, and a tendril of smoke curled around to make a scratching moment behind one of its pointed ears. "Little mouse, you must know your time is ticking. Why have you summoned me, other than to puff up that silly ego of yours?"

_Pull yourself together, Pris. If a stupid demon can't respect you, why should the Grandmaster?_

She gritted her teeth and stared down the demon. "I just need you to pull a little prank on the Grandmaster. Nothing dangerous or... or _weird_ , just something that lets her know you're mine and you're powerful. I want to make a statement."

"A statement?" The demon leaned forward, curls of smoke billowing with it. "Very well. Remove a body part or two, that sort of thing?"

 _"No!"_ Priscilla squeaked, then froze. "I mean, no, of course not, I told you, nothing dangerous. Nothing that's going to..."

"Kill her?" it supplied.

"Obviously, but no, I was going to say permanently scar her or..." _Or make her hate me forever. Assuming she doesn't already, that is._

"Let's make a little deal, shall we?" The demon's flickering blue eyes seemed almost to be staring through into Priscilla's skull. It made her a little dizzy.

"I don't think that's-"

"If you don't think you'll like the kinds of pranks I come up with, then perhaps you don't want to set me loose on your Grandmaster. After all, you might achieve just the opposite of what you aim to do. Instead of impressing her, she might just tell you off for being irresponsible and disobeying the tenants of her teaching." The demon smiled again, this time with a few less teeth.

Priscilla's stomach dropped. She could see it so clearly, too: the Grandmaster banishing Priscilla's demon with a flick of her wrist and turning to her with that weary disinterested look that meant she'd done something stupid yet again. She hated that look.

"Enjoy breaking rules, don't you?" she might say, or "I'm tired of cleaning up your mistakes" or "Why can't you be like my last student, at your age he was prepared to take his final exams."

Or worst of all, she might say nothing at all.

"Yes," the demon murmured. "You wouldn't like that at all, would you?"

"I should banish you." Priscilla felt sick. "I should banish you right now, before-"

"Before what? She finds out? What makes you think she doesn't know already?" The demon shook its head at her the same way the Grandmaster always did. "Silly mouse. You stole her books and tools. Don't you think a Grandmaster keeps an eye on their things? And her mark hasn't faded from the last spell she used you in. You're connected still, in magic and blood."

"You're lying!" Her voice shook and she hated herself for it. "I know you're lying, she's still asleep, I made _sure_ of it! And I can put everything back exactly the way it was, I've done it before."

"And maybe she's noticed." One of the curls of smoke pressed up against the boundary of Priscilla's circle, twisting like a finger waggling disapprovingly at her. "Are you sure you're as subtle as you believe you are, Priscilla? She can feel every spell you cast."

"If she'd noticed, she'd have said something," Priscilla snapped. "It's not like she doesn't take every opportunity to tell me I've fucked up, okay? And I know how joint casting works, I don't need a demon to tell me. I know she can't feel my spells, because I can't feel hers anymore. She did one for breakfast and I didn't feel a thing."

"You didn't feel her breakfast spell because it wasn't a spell." The demon's teeth had vanished entirely, or at least shrunk down to non-threatening size. So had its face, but... Priscilla was pretty sure the demon's features shifting to a more humanoid shape wasn't good news. Especially since... "Just as you used someone else's potion to drug her into sleeping, to make certain she wouldn't wake to find you summoning a demon. That was bold, Priscilla."

"I never told you my name," she whispered.

"Didn't you? Are you sure?" Some of the smoke was winding around the demon's face, almost like hair. "Memory loss can be a side-effect for these kinds of major workings. That's probably why you can't remember buying any of those girlie magazines."

"What the fuck?!" Priscilla's cheeks burned, but that was the least of her problems. "Are you some kind of... where are you getting this shit from?"

"Well, maybe you really didn't buy them." The demon laughed again and suddenly it had breasts. Very shapely, very naked breasts. With nipples. "But this is a form you find appealing, no?"

 _What the fuck. What the..._ "I'm not going to answer that, but I am definitely going to banish you, right-"

"I don't think that's a very good idea, Pris."

She froze. "Grandmaster?!

The demon laughed, stretching its arms over its head to accentuate those stupid bouncing breasts. "I didn't hear anything."

But that had been the Grandmaster's voice, she was sure of it. Priscilla was absolutely sure. "You're lying. And I'm not... well, I'm not getting into an argument with a demon. Congratulations, you've just earned yourself a one way trip back to-"

"Or I have another idea," the demon interrupted, smoky tendrils receding around its now undeniably female form. "Does this arouse your passions?"

The Grandmaster floated in the circle, expression perfectly disinterested.

"What the fuck?!" Priscilla stumbled forward, nearly scratching out the edge of the circle with her foot. "That's not funny, you stupid creepy monster!"

"Do I appear to be laughing?" It had the Grandmaster's voice now, and even if... even if the demon had gotten that from her mind or something crazy like that, that didn't really explain...

"So you're some kind of weird memory reader or whatever, fuck! Stop showing off, I get it!" Priscilla shuddered. "Just stop... stop looking at me like that, it's freaky."

"Poor Priscilla. So very clever in some ways, so very stupid in others." The demon copy of the Grandmaster shook its head again. "Whether those were your magazines I found or not, that still doesn't explain why you stood over me after the drug took effect, breathing heavily."

"I was _not_ breathing heavily!" she blurted out. "I just had to make sure it took effect, and... and I order you to stop impersonating the Grandmaster! Now!"

The demon in the shape of the Grandmaster smiled, that very rare little smile Priscilla could barely remember having seen twice. It floated down, the Grandmaster's feet appearing to meet the ground. "If you wanted to have sex with me, you should have told me."

This was not good. This was not good at all. Either Priscilla really _had_ damaged the circle and the demon didn't have to obey her or... or...

The Grandmaster was walking towards the edge of the circle, towards Priscilla. If she crossed that line... if _it_ crossed that line, surely.

Time to throw pride away. She was in over her head.

Priscilla ripped open the buttons of her coat and slid her hand underneath her blouse to find the Grandmaster's half-faded mark. "Grandmaster heed my call, I am your charge and I request your aid-"

The Grandmaster's boot crossed the threshold. "I'm right in front of you, Pris."

Had that scuff mark been there before, breaking the circle's line? Or had the Grandmaster's foot created it when she stepped out?

_Oh god, if it was... if it was the Grandmaster all along then... then she thinks I'm a..._

"Don't look so terrified." The Grandmaster yawned. "I'm rather sleepy after what you put in my drink. Good thing I'm mostly immune to Ron's garbage. Or..." Her smile was wider than Priscilla had ever seen. "Or am I just a very naughty demon playing tricks on you?"

"If it is you, Grandmaster, I..." Priscilla's head ached. "How could you have gotten in my circle?"

"You failed your summoning. It was a very notable failure. So I came to teach you another lesson." Before Priscilla could think the Grandmaster's hand was on her wrist, dragging it up for inspection. "Clumsy cut too. I do it better, but that should go without saying."

It _felt_ like the Grandmaster's hand, slightly sweaty with a rough unyielding grip, but... if it was the demon, and the demon could figure that much else out about the Grandmaster...

Grandmaster clicked her tongue. "Are you still embarrassed? How annoying. I'd have thought you'd move on by now."

"Fuck you!" Priscilla spat.

"Oh good. You've proceeded to anger." Grandmaster yawned again, dropping Priscilla's wrist. "Although I should be the one getting angry, considering what you tried to do. Did, partially. Very bad of you."

She thought the faded mark on her stomach felt warmer, although it was possible she was just incredibly embarrassed. Or both. "Yeah, well, maybe I'm tired of you treating me like a guinea pig and telling me my spellwork's shitty when you just expect me to learn by example instead of actually teaching me things, okay?"

Grandmaster shrugged. "You decided you wanted to learn from the best. And then you tried to hide things from me, which was stupid. Wasted my time making sure you weren't sneaking off to study with another magician when you just were ashamed to find women sexually attractive. Did you think I would mind?"

Priscilla covered her face with her hands, wishing the ground would swallow her up. "I... I just... I thought you'd be angry. I thought... when you told me to get rid of the magazines, I... I thought you must think I was so dirty..."

"Pris. Look at me."

Reluctantly, she did.

"If I was offended by your masturbation habits, I would have ended your apprenticeship a long time ago," Grandmaster said mildly. Oh _god_ , her little smile. "Those magazines were a very dull choice. I assumed their loss would broaden your creativity. But it seems sexual frustration made you do stupid things instead."

This was beyond humiliation. This was... it had to be some kind of trick. It _had_ to.

"That's easily remedied, of course." Grandmaster laid her hand on Priscilla's stomach, her smile widening again. "You're my apprentice. It's only proper I should see your sexual cravings are satisfied. Although I must warn you... if you learn from the best, you may never be satisfied by anything less."

Priscilla's heart pounded. This was... surely this couldn't be real, the Grandmaster didn't... didn't _want_ her like she...

Grandmaster's other hand stroked her cheek and without thinking, she leaned into the touch. "You won't be half so disobedient afterwards, will you?"

"No," Priscilla whispered. She shuddered as Grandmaster's fingers traced the lines of her mark on her belly. She'd been so proud to be the Grandmaster's only student. And to see the Grandmaster looking at her like with those eyes at last, really _seeing_ her...

Were the Grandmaster's eyes always that blue?


End file.
